


Hickory, Dickory, Dock!

by BatchSan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: nextgen_mas, Cousin Incest, F/F, Family, Femslash, Holidays, Humor, Mischief, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next gen girls spend New Year's together. Cue shenanigans, secrets, and playful banter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickory, Dickory, Dock!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Molly/Lucy; several or all the cousins - Molly and Lucy are the well-behaved, studious ones, right? Whle all the parents are all on a New Year's weekend holiday, their cousins find out just what they've been studying._
> 
> I just ran off with this prompt somewhere far, far away. The girls just kept bantering each other in my head so I just kept writing. They pretty much pwned me and took my secret kinks and headcanons and painted the town with them. So much shame on my behalf (but not really, hee). In case things get confusing (because I think they will), the girl's ages are as follow: Lily = 10, Rose = 13, Dominique = 15, Lucy and Roxanne = 16, Molly = 17, and Victoire = 19 
> 
> Merry Weasleycest! xD
> 
> (And alas, the title is random. Rubbish that I picked to get back at the next gen girls for getting the better of me. That'll show them... HA!)

Stretching, Molly yawned, unable to cover her mouth whilst her hands were in the air and tilting her head back to make up for her lack of etiquette. Shaking herself out, she lowered her arms and wrapped chilled hands around a cup of hot chocolate sitting before her. A snicker and someone bumped her shoulder, jarring her so she almost dropped her cup, chocolate nearly splashing her nightgown.

"It's only ten-thirty, you can't be tired already!" Roxanne mocked.

"Unlike you, I like to go to bed at a decent time and sleep a proper eight hours at night."

"You're such a bloody nerd," Rose giggled from across the table.

Molly laughed, kicking her cousin playfully beneath the table, which only made her giggle even more. "As if you're one to talk, Miss Perfect Scores!"

"You're both nerds," Lily giggled. There was an audible, but soft, pap-pap-pap as she swung her feet back and forth against the chair's legs. "But I suppose having so many nerds in the family helps us all look smarter than most other wizarding families."

"Lily!" Molly quickly scolded. "That is highly inappropriate!"

"Indeed!" Roxanne chimed in. "You should have said our family is simply the smartest wizarding family around! That is far more appropriate."

"Really, Roxy, don't encourage this type of behaviour. She's only ten!"

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud, Molly. She's having fun, so what's the harm?"

"Indeed," Dominique, silent until now, said with a smile around her cup.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and the girls looked up at the same time, some with an audible groan. At the entrance to the kitchen, Victoire stood wrapped in a pink, satin night robe, her blonde hair braided and laying over her shoulder.

"It may be fine for the rest of you to still be up at this hour, but even despite the holidays, three of you should be heading off to bed at this moment," she said, her tongue slightly heavy around her 'r's.

"And speaking of stick in the muds..." Roxanne grumbled.

"I can hear you."

A caramel hand waved her off irritably as Lily, Rose, and Dominique pushed their chairs back and stood up. They all shared goodnights and Victoire herded the three upstairs to make sure they didn't 'dilly-dally', in her words. Roxanne and Molly collected the left behind cups and helped wash them off before doing the same to a pot, spoons, and measuring cups already waiting for them in the sink.

"This is stupid," Roxanne grumbled, drying a cup the other girl had just passed her. "It's the holidays so shouldn't we be doing something interesting? Like, the lot of us?"

"In just over an hour it will be New Year's Eve and we'll be throwing our own little party to ring in the New Year by this time tomorrow, just the lot of us girls. What more do you want?"

Placing the cup in the cupboard and taking a new one from Molly, the slightly younger girl shrugged. "I don't know really, but something more than hot chocolate and Victoire breathing down our necks like she's our blinkin' mum."

"She was left in charge."

"Only because she's the eldest! And not even by much compared to you and me. She's only blinking nineteen!"

Molly shrugged, cleaning the pot. "Yes, but two years over me and three over you still makes her older."

"I still say we should be having fun right now, not cleaning these dishes and getting ready to go to bed like I know we're abound to do. You because it's past your bedtime and me because it's either sleep or be up with Victoire and I'd sooner let a centaur kick a Quaffle ball into my head."

"It really isn't so bad. At least the boys are with Uncle Charlie and it's just us girls spending time together." Molly bumped her cousin's shoulder playfully as she passed her the pot to dry and shut off the water. "I'm grateful for that alone, if nothing else."

"Yeah..." Roxanne smiled, bumping her cousin back with her hip. "Tomorrow, we should at least all get together for a game of Quidditch. I brought along a Snitch that may or may not be jinxed specifically to buzz solely around Victoire's head."

"Quidditch sounds like a fine idea, but not so much the Snitch idea. I don't suppose I could talk you out of that one, could I?"

"Unlikely."

Molly tiptoed and kissed her cousin's forehead affectionately. "It was worth a try. I'm going to check on Lucy and perhaps study a bit before bed."

"Don't study too long or you'll lose out on your precious eight hours of sleep." Roxanne looked horrified at the thought.

"Your mock concern warms my heart, Roxy."

"I'm glad it comes off as mock sincere enough then. G'night."

"G'night."

They shared a laugh as Molly departed and Roxanne put the pot where it belonged.

*

Having tossed and turned for the better part of two hours, Roxanne got up, kicking at her bed covers as if they had personally insulted her for the sake of doing so, and started toward the bedroom door. She paused when Dominique grunted in her sleep and rolled over in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Satisfied she hadn't woken her, Roxanne went to the bedroom door and opened it quietly. In the corridor, she crept to a door opposite of the one she'd just stepped out of. It was left slightly ajar and inside she could hear Lily snoring softly as well as the soft breathing of Rose.

This was possibly more disappointing than all the tossing and turning she'd just been doing. She had hoped someone was up, for whatever reason, even if it was only to fetch a cup of water or milk. Certainly, she wasn't acting much like a proper sixteen-year-old, but she had the blood of one George Weasley coursing through her veins, leaving her unable to sleep until some kind of mischief had been managed for the night. She'd been entirely too calm since she came up to Uncle Percy's home two days prior and it was possibly why she was so restless now. At least at home, she had her brother to prank, or have prank her. They kept each other on their toes with their pranking and occasional invention attempts and successes. He was better than her with coming up with new inventions though, but she had plenty of grit and gusto for attempting them as well.

Pausing, she recalled Molly might still be up. Any time she went off to study, she usually did so for quite some time. At worst, she had passed out atop of some books and would have a sentence or two smudged against her forehead or cheek. That would give her a good laugh and maybe she could take enough mischievous pleasure from that and go to bed finally. Tiptoeing to the end of the hallway, the door on her right was closed, but she could hear movement within. Although the temptation to push the door open and barge in was high, Roxanne opted against it as Molly was sharing a room with her younger sister, Lucy, in lieu of this small family gathering of cousins. Lucy had retired much earlier in the evening, complaining of a headache and a small bout of nausea, and hadn't been seen or heard from since. Perhaps she was the one moving about on the other side of the door and as Roxanne weighed her options, one was chosen for her from a completely different list of options she would never have thought to fathom in this situation.

Pressing her ear against the door, she held her breath and waited. There was a light smack of something hitting something on the other side, followed by a stifled breath. A moment ago, she had thought she heard a gentle moan, but now all she heard was a repeat sound of something smacking against something else. Though she was a great many things, Roxanne was no fool, and dug quickly through her robe's pockets in search of something to help confirm or deny her suspicions. Removing a strange, stringy thing from her pocket, she set the single bulbous end on the floor in front of the crack beneath the bedroom door and pressed the opposite end - a thin, flat bit - to her eye, squishing it in place with her eyelid with only the barest of grimaces. Closing her other eye, she was instantly able to see beneath the door and covered her mouth in surprise at what she found on the other side.

At the same time she did that, someone else laid a hand on her shoulder and it took literally everything in her not to jump and scream at being caught eye-spying, literally, on her cousins. She was certain it was Victoire as she quickly snatched the odd object away from her eye, blinking out the residue feeling it left behind. Looking up, ready to roll her eyes at whatever sermon her eldest cousin was abound to greet her with, Roxanne was surprised at the sight of Dominique instead. A smile spread across her lips not unlike a cat corning a mouse and tugged her cousin down beside her, motioning with a finger to her lips to remain silent. Leaning close to her and setting her lips right next to the other girl's ear, Roxanne spoke very quietly to her.

"It would seem that our overly studious cousins, one Molly and one Lucy, are up to some late night studying."

"And why would this bring such a peculiar grin to your face?" Dominique whispered back in confusion.

"It's the subject they're studying and I rather think you should look through my Stretchable Eye to catch my meaning."

"Stretchable Eye? Is that another of your inventions?"

"Yes, does it matter? It's an alternative to father and our late-uncle's Extendible Ears."

Roxanne quietly showed her how to put the tip of the thin piece clutched in her hand to her eye and waited as patiently as she could manage as the other girl caught the gist of it. When she did and saw what Roxanne had seen, she slapped a hand softly to her mouth to cover up the gasp that was leaping from her throat before she could catch it. 

"Are they...?"

"Yes, I would believe so."

"But... It..."

"As if sapphic and incestuous tendencies are an oddity to the wizarding society? Especially the purebloods? A very tangled web they've weaved over the centuries, backing over themselves countless times, wouldn't you say so?"

"Yes, but... Well, it's still a shock!" Dominique whispered, eyes still closed as she watched inside the room with a growing blush spreading over her face. "My, I never would have fathomed these two to be..."

"So titillating?" Roxanne offered.

"I was going more for unabashed, you horndog."

"Considering you haven't been able to pull yourself away from the sight, one must question whom really is the accused horndog."

Removing the Stretchable Eye, Dominique glared at her cousin. "Does your brand of perverse hilarity know no bounds?"

"I'm only implying that if you're so inclined to try something later on..."

"Honestly, Roxy!"

Giggling softly, Roxanne shrugged mildly and placed the Stretchable Eye piece against her own eye. "You're loss, dove." A pause and then a wicked smile split her face. "Oh sweet merlin, quick, Dom, press your ear to the door!"

Hesitantly, Dominique followed directions and leaned lightly against the door and could hear clearly what her cousins were saying on the other side. Her face was stunned as she leaned away and asked, "Are they reciting biology terms?"

"Aye, complete with a book for reference!" Roxanne giggled.

"A book of reference for what?"

Both teens started violently at the soft sound of a voice behind them. Whipping their heads around, they relaxed at the sight of Rose, yawning and standing a few feet away from them. She was sensible enough not to get too close to whatever mischief her cousins may have been up to at the moment, but her curiosity still compelled her to carefully investigate.

"What are you doing awake?" Roxanne asked, frowning.

"I could ask you both the same, but I was simply heading to the loo when I couldn't help but notice you two over here on the floor. Peeping on others is better suited for areas where moonlight spilling through windows cannot clearly illuminate your crime, for future reference."

"Oh. Well since you're here, would you care to spy on Molly and Lucy with us? It's a rather fascinating spectacular."

"I think I'll pass..." A soft moan met her ears and she frowned. "What on Earth...?"

"The very least you can do to sate your curiosity is come press your ear to the door and see if you can determine what's going on by yourself," Roxanne teased, knowing Rose's thirst for knowledge would make it hard for her to resist.

Crossing her arms in an attempt to look indignant, Rose's stubbornness lasted all of five seconds when another soft gasp drifted toward her. She carefully stepped past her cousins and delicately laid an ear against the door, holding her breath. It took a moment, but she quickly withdrew, her cheeks red.

"I'm positive they're using physics terms completely out of context. Unless they're doing what I think they're doing, but even still."

"Physics?" Dominique questioned.

"A muggle science," Roxanne and Rose answered simultaneously,

"Why Roxy, was that a hint of nerd dribbling down your chin just now?" Rose mocked, crossing her arms.

"Stuff it. My father's inventions aren't simply just magic, you know. There is an actual need for muggle sciences like chemistry and physics in the prank making department."

"Oh, I'm certain..." Rose smiled a little too wide.

Roxanne was thankful her skin was a tad too dark on top of the lack of light in the corridor currently, as they both contributed to hiding her blush. Beside her, Dominique shoulders began to shake in a silent laugh. 

"Why is everyone here?" a small voice came from behind them.

The three just about screamed at the new intruder, whom turned out to be none other than a sleepy Lily rubbing her eyes. Rose quickly gathered her up in her arms even though there was only a three year gap between them that made the action seem mildly odd. The younger girl was thin and small though so she simply snuggled her face into her cousin's shoulder and wound her arms around her neck.

"Read me a story, Rosie," she yawned.

"Okay, Lil." Before Rose headed back to their shared room, she shot a look back at her still kneeling cousins. "You two gits ought to head off to bed before She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named catches you both."

"Like I'm honestly afraid of my sister?" Dominique asked, rolling her eyes.

Rose snorted in disbelief, not believing her cousin's lie, and turned on her heel and quickly departed as Lily yawned again. Alone now, Roxanne and Dominique shared a thoughtful look for a moment before the younger girl took the Stretchable Eye from Roxanne and placed it against her own eye again. The sounds on the other side of the door were heated, barely contained beneath whispers and soft gasps of breath. She watched as the two sisters abandoned the books they'd been using to help them 'study' and fell against each other, hands trapped between legs and arms trapped between their conjoined torsos. 

"I think..." Roxanne breathed softly into her ear suddenly, causing Dominique to start slightly, "...that perhaps we should study as well."

Refusing to pull herself away from the heated display as tongues and lips pressed against each other, possibly to muffle the rising sounds from their throats, Dominique shuddered as her cousin's breath tickled her ear. There was an undeniable hum emanating from the pit of her stomach and sliding down in a heated wave so that when teeth bit into her earlobe, she almost moaned along with her cousins on the other side of the door.

"What shall we study?" Dominique asked, licking her lips.

"Same thing Molly and Lucy are."

"You'll have to be more specific as they were clearly having some kind of failed oral science experiment in there a bit ago."

Molly groaned heavily and her body began to tense on the other side of the door.

"We can study the easiest and most fun thing they've covered tonight - Inertia."

Roxanne's voice was a flame to wax and Dominique was pulling the Stretchable Eye away from her vision just as Lucy cried out in the bed, her sister's name spilling from her lips.

*

In the early part of the following afternoon, all but Victoire kicked off the ground and sped off into the air. Quaffle balls and a Bludger flying through the cold, winter air. Slicing through it in much the same fashion as six broomsticks did. Laughter filled the air and near the game's end, Victoire began rambling frantically in French below them.

"Okay," Molly ceded, flying up beside Roxanne. "The snitch was a wonderful idea."

"Aye! You had no faith it would be?" Roxanne grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, no."

"Ow, dove! Right to me gut that cut!"

"Remind me why I shouldn't push you off your broom?"

"Because you'd have to catch me and you can't. Last I checked, I am a Quidditch MVP for five years running with a guaranteed sixth at the end of the school term."

"I'm surprised you can fly that broom at all with that inflated ego of yours."

Roxanne laughed as Molly called Dominique over. "What on the earth is she going on about down there?" she asked her cousin.

Below them, Victoire was waving her wand around as if trying to bat away the snitch like an insect.

"She saying she's going to kill whoever was behind this..." Dominique paused and listened to the fast stream of French below. "She's also wishing that she had quicker hands to catch the stupid insect ball and why in merlin's beard won't someone help her. Hee hee! I don't think she's yet realized she's jabbering away in French again."

"Won't she be mad at you?" Molly asked as Roxanne broke into a fresh bout of laughter at the translations.

"Ah, she's always mad at me. C'est le vie! So I may as well enjoy the show for a bit longer."

"Merlin, we're horrible people, aren't we, Roxy?"

Holding her side with one hand, Roxanne smiled toothily at her cousin. "No, we just all know how to have fun is all. Nothing wrong with that so long as no one gets hurt."

Lucky for Dominique, Molly was too preoccupied watching Victoire to notice the way she blushed or the smirk Roxanne shot at the both of them.

*

"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed, bouncing on her toes as she looked at the clock that had just chimed eleven. "I love getting to stay up this late!"

"Don't enjoy it too much, dove. The warden Victoire will be shooing you off to bed fifteen minutes after the clock chimes midnight."

Lily shot Roxanne a pout. "No fair."

"Nah, but you're still young. Next year you'll be eleven and in your first year at Hogwarts, therefore, you are more than welcome to stay the night awake with us partying like gits. But that's next year."

The younger girl thought it over and nodded her head in agreement after a long moment. "Okay then! Next year!"

"Good girl. Now, go help Rose set out the noisemakers." Roxanne kissed her cousin's nose and watched her skip off.

She was left alone in the sitting room for a moment. A moment too long, most would agree as she eyed the room and drew up a quick prank in her head for her cousins. Two of her cousins in particular, that was. It was small and not really worth her efforts, but it could still be fun.

"Dare I ask what atrocity you're planning?" Molly asked when Roxanne bumped into her a few moments later in the dining room. "You have that gleam of eternal mischief in your eyes once again and it never ends well for someone. I'm sure if you were a year younger, Victoire would have tanned your hide over the snitch incident earlier."

"I doubt it. It was a harmless prank. All she got was some tangles in her hair, nothing that couldn't be fixed with a brush." 

"How long again did you spend brushing out said tangles from her hair?" Molly asked, laying out plates for them to eat cookies at shortly.

"A half hour, but it was worth it to see her scream in frustration and try to jinx my broomstick when she figured out I was behind the mess. Honestly, she's either an awful shot or just too slow to catch MVP Weasley on her best terrain."

"Once again with that inflated ego of yours," Molly tsked. "Where's your mother's streak of thoughtful seriousness?"

"I believe the gene died off when she decided to get with a Weasley." Roxanne paused. "Or rather, the least serious Weasley of the clan. No offense."

The other girl rolled her eyes and threw a balled up napkin at her cousin. "I will not be tricked into this argument again. Lest of all an hour before the New Year, so I suggest you find someone else to aide or annoy."

"You say it so cruelly, but I love you too."

She laughed and danced away as a fork flew in her direction.

*

"Are you ready?" Dominique whispered into Roxanne's ear.

"Positively," she whispered back. 

They made sure they looked as if they were merely enjoying the celebrations, as they moved to the sidelines of the dance floor. Lily and Lucy were dancing together, twirling and giggling as if they had sneaked a sip or several from the wine Victoire had brought along for the elder cousins to share once the others had gone to bed. Actually, it was more than likely they had, perhaps only a sip, but no one commented on it, not even Victoire. 

Molly and Rose watched on, laughing as Victoire stepped in and politely cut in to dance with Lily, whom she scooped up and twirled around twice before setting her down with a laugh. They changed their dance to a simple two-step waltz as the music changed, even though Lily was far too short to properly keep up with the elder girl. It was really the perfect opportunity to set up a bit of mischief though, Roxanne thought happily.

Eventually they joined the others, Roxanne twirling Dominique out onto the floor when the music picked up tempo and soon they were all laughing and dancing until the music died down and they realized it was five minutes to midnight. With an excited murmur, they ran about, collecting noisemakers and pulling on silly hats, joking and generally being in high spirits. Dominique guided Molly to a spot on the floor just a few feet from the Grandfather clock they would be counting down from. In a last minute spur of glee, Roxanne twirled Lucy near the two and together they got cozy and waited. Eventually...

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!"

Roxanne and Dominique moved away from the sisters.

"One!"

As the bell struck midnight, the cousins exploded with applause and noise, cheering loud enough to fill the house. Arms were thrown around shoulders, hugs and kisses on cheeks were passed about eagerly and freely as were congratulations and silly New Year resolutions. Roxanne and Dominique, despite their cheers, made sure to keep constant eyes on Molly and Lucy. The two sisters had been surprised when they realized they were standing together alone and for a moment they merely smiled and cheered along with the others. But as the small group began to head out to the dining room for cookies and hot chocolate, wine for the elder cousins, Molly and Lucy lingered behind. When the sisters assumed no one was looking, their lips met, arms sliding into place around each other. It was all rather sweet, even though their kissed lingered a tad longer than what would have been construed as normal for two sisters.

"A pity I didn't have to point out the mistletoe hung above their heads," Roxanne lamented when she and Dominique had finally stopped peeking into the room as the kiss deepen. "But at least we got to see it nevertheless."

"Aye," Dominique agreed. Looking around to make sure the others had gone on ahead, she pressed her cousin to the wall and kissed her with an eager and open mouth.

"I think," the caramel skinned teen said, licking her lips slowly when her mouth was freed, "That after some cookies and hot chocolate, we should..."

"Give into our own sapphic and incestuous tendencies for the rest of the night?"

"I sometimes believe you are the real genius in this family, Dom. The quiet ones usually are, aren't they? Why do you think that is?" Roxanne tucked some of Dominique's dark, strawberry blonde hair behind a freckled ear, smiling fondly at her as she did so.

"Probably because someone has to keep an eye on the criminal masterminds. Who better than the ones that can see them for what they are?"

"Speaking of which! We should go panty raiding!"

Groaning and laughing, Dominique shook her head and took her cousin's darker hand, leading her off to the dining room. Unseen, Lucy's gaping mouth turned to her sister who pressed a finger to her lips to keep her voice down.

"Did you hear all that?" she whispered.

"Indeed. It would appear our cousins are up to several kinds of mischief," Molly chuckled softly. "Leave it to Roxy to worm her way into her own cousin's pants."

"As if we're better?"

"I never said we were, however, I'm sure no one is better than us when it comes to studying."

Lucy matched her sister's smile. "What will be studying tonight?"

Tracing a triangle pattern around Lucy's mound, Molly licked the younger girl's lips. 

"Geometry."


End file.
